Wicca's Way
by ForeverxWeird
Summary: Kagome's a Witch and Inuyasha has a secret that changes medicine. Can these two overcome their past to save TG or will it end in ultimate failure and the bad guy gets the girls? Blanket Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha or anything associated with it.
1. Chapter 1

There was nothing she could do as she watched the sun set for the last time that October night. All the love she had for the half-demon was fading away fast.

Kagome had caught her boyfriend of 2 years making out with her bitch of a twin sister Kikyo and on all Hallow's eve night. They were both born as witches but it was said Kagome was the more powerful of the two. But Kikyo made sure to make Kagome's life hell, so all that power in Kagome laid dormant. If she didn't believe she had the power, she would have no power.

That night, Kagome's powers awoke, and she disappeared without a trace.

* * *

7 years later

"Kagome, will you get down from that ladder!" A lady of athletic built yelled out the door of a small shop.

"Sango I am not invalid." The lady Kagome yelled back, wiping her brow and slowly got down off the ladder. She stepped back a few feet and took a look at her handiwork. The woman was looking at a handmade sign of her new building, a small but homey Wicca Shop.

She spent the last 7 years learning about her powers and now she felt that this was the next step in her life. Providing knowledge to those who wish to seek it. Kagome had met Sango a few days after she had left her hometown, they hit it off instantly. Sango was the reason she was so lively, even after everything had happened. She was the only family she had left, and she was happy she chose her as a sister.

Living in the small town as she had for the past 7 years gave her alot of time to think and get perspective on her life. She had met many new people that she adored and had come to think of them as her new family.

"I know your not invalid Kagome, its just you are very clumsy." Sango teased as she watched her friend eye the lovely sign.

Kagome glared at Sango for the comment but knew she was right, she was powerful and clumsy. She seemed to have a luck with always getting a bruise or cut no matter what she did. She started back into the shop when a fat lump ran past her and tripped her, causing her to fall into the ladder and land on top.

A break was heard along with a cry of great agony. Sango rushed to Kagome's side and helped her up, Kagome holding her arm that seemed to be positioned in the wrong way.

"I'll take you to Kaede and lets hope you won't need more than what she can do for you." Sango said while starting the car and headed down the stony path to Kaede's house.

* * *

"I am sorry child, but I can't fix this, you will have to go to Tokyo General." The elderly lady said while writing down her notes on the clipboard.

"But why Kaede? It seems to be just a regular break." Sango asked while looking at Kaede wondering what was going through her head.

"It's not a regular break, she needs special surgery only Tokyo General has. I can give you the number to their best surgeon, his name is Miroku." Kaede said while writing down his number, plus a strong prescription of pain killers.

"Thank you Kaede, I will make the appointment as soon as possible." Kagome said while stepping off the padded patients table.

She had a feeling she wasn't going to like going to see him.

* * *

"Miroku's office, this is Rin how may I help you?"

* * *

**Hey guys sorry this is short, these chapters will be. Please review and tell me if you want it to continue. Still going through alot but trying to get on.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Miroku, you have a special case later this afternoon." The secretary told the young looking doctor.

"Thank you Rin, what are the specifics of the case?" Miroku asked while scrubbing his hands from his recent surgery. The young man named Miroku was a successful fracture surgeon and had a special weapon that no one else had to make the fractures heal when all else failed. It was a family secret and it was not accessible to the public. Many have tried to find out what the secret was, but they have all failed.

The last nurse who had tried to seduce the doctor to get the secret, ended up naked outside his door when the boss showed up demanding she leave immediately before he killed her.

"Her name is Sango and she fractured her arm a certain way that the only way it will heal properly is if we call Shessy." Rin said looking pointedly at Miroku, catching the young man staring at her rack.

"Everybody who comes to me needs this remedy, what makes this one different?" Miroku said while looking sheepishly at his gorgeous secretary, who was conveniently married to aforementioned man.

"This one gave me a false name and her voice sounded oddly familiar." Rin gave him a knowing look and his face paled, he was not looking forward to this appointment.

Miroku blindly grabbed his cell and dialed a number.

* * *

Kagome sat rigid in the passenger seat of Sango's car, replaying the conversation over in her head.

_"Miroku's office, this is Rin, how may I help you?"_

_Kagome froze at the woman's voice, she knew this voice and the woman. She hoped the woman didn't recognize her voice._

_"My name is Sango and I need to make an appointment with Miroku for this afternoon. Kaede is the one who referred me to his office." Kagome said, trying to conceal her actual voice. _

_Her brain went into overdrive, she had to have a spell that changed her appearance. _

_"Sango, are you still there?" Rin's voice broke through her train of thought. _

_"Yes, I am here, what were you saying?" Kagome asked, guilty that she was lying to an old friend, but she had to stay hidden._

_"Your appointment is at 3pm, please bring all necessary items with you and please come at least 15 minutes early so that you can fill out all the paperwork." Rin repeated. _

_"Thank you, I will be there at 2:45pm." Kagome said while motioning Sango towards her._

_"Bye then." Rin said, Kagome hung up the phone and bent her head. Tears started to form at hearing her dear friends voice, but she had bigger problems. She quickly wiped her eyes and set about explaining to Sango what all she needed and how this was going to work._

Lost deep in her thoughts Kagome never saw them pull up to the enormous building labeled Tokyo General. Before setting off the girls had done a transference spell, Kagome turned into Sango and Sango turned into a girl named Eri that they have had visit a few times. Even though their appearances were different, everything else was still the same.

Looking nervous at the now Eri, she got out of the car and started towards the building, not knowing exactly what to expect.

* * *

"Yes sir, she will be here soon." Miroku said as he listened for another minute then hung up the phone. There was a knock on his door, letting him know his patient was here.

"Come in please." He replied, slowly shifting his stuff to get ready for the stuff that was to come soon.

In walked in a gorgeous lady, she looked nothing like Kagome.

_She must have finally learned how to use her powers and used a transference spell, that means the lady behind her is actually the lovely Sango._

"Hello doctor, can we please hurry this along, I have somewhere I really need to be." Kagome said, her nervousness filled the air. Any other patient he would know it was because of the surgery, this one lady he knew it was completely different.

"Well please take a seat while we wait for my 2 colleagues, they will be with us momentarily. They are just suiting up for the surgery." Miroku said while ushering the 2 ladies to sit down across from him.

"Thank you doctor, how long do you think this will take?" Sango asked.

"What is your name my dear?" Miroku asked while itching to touch her ass, he pointedly sat on his hand to stop this urge.

"My name is Eri and I am Sango's best friend." Sango said while looking at the doctor in suspicion, noticing he was sitting on his hands as though that were his saving grace.

There was a knock on the door and then it opened to 2 males, both looked similar in appearance but one was older than the rest of the group. The younger of the two stormed in and took a seat, not taking in the scents of the 2 ladies or how one of them immediately stiffened.

"Well Miroku, we are here. What was so important that both of us had to be here? You only need one of us." The younger male said with annoyance. His eyes slightly looked over to the 2 girls, noticing one of them was in a sling, then it hit him.

That scent, that one scent that had been missing for 7 years and looking into her eyes, he knew she recognized him too.

"Kagome."

That one word sent everything into chaos

* * *

**Alright guys, you know the drill! REVIEW! And since I updated pretty quickly, I would like to ask for at least 10 reviews before I update next. I just want to see how much you guys really want this story to continue or to let it flop like the few others I have not finished. **


	3. Chapter 3

"You have done well child." The elderly lady smiled at the small child, closer inspection the child almost looked fox-like.

"Thank you for the lolly baba-sama." The small child smiled and devoured his sweet treat.

"Shippo, there is one more thing I need you to do." The elderly lady quietly sat down and got out her private box, taking an old letter out and handing to the boy. "I need you to deliver this to a man named Sesshomaru at Tokyo General."

"Yes ma'am." The boy named Shippo said while putting the letter into his pouch, transforming into a pink bubble and drifting off in the wind toward Tokyo General.

"Kaede-sama! Please come quickly, my mother has a very bad fever." A child of 7 ran into her quarters and rushed the old lady out, intent on saving the mother.

_It is up to them now._

* * *

"Mommy look! There is a pretty pink balloon floating in the sky!" A young girl the age of 5 exclaimed to her hurried mother. Her mother merely looked toward the pink balloon and rushed her daughter on in the crowd.

The pretty pink balloon floated on top of the building known as Tokyo General, and quickly changed into the humanoid form of Shippo.

Shippo quietly found the stairs and went down into the hospital, following his senses to the man named Sesshomaru. He found him in his office talking on his phone to an employee, he quietly walked in without preamble and put the envelop on the desk and waited for instruction.

Sesshomaru efficiently got off the phone with his employee and looked at the envelop on his desk, completely ignoring the kit.

He silently picked it up and read through the contents several times before finally looking at the kit.

"Tell Kaede it will be done Shippo." He said, looking pointedly at the kit who just curtly nodded his head and walked out the door.

He blindly grabbed his phone and hit 1 for speed dial, soon there was a grunt as a hello on the other end of the phone.

"Wake up and get here immediately, you have a surgery scheduled within the hour." He said while putting a few things in order on his desk.

"What the fuck?! I was given today off, its your surgery day! I am not coming in, you deal with it." The disgruntled man yelled into the phone, Sesshomaru merely just rolled his eyes.

"I am busy with something else more important at the moment so get your ass down here. After this you may go back to that hole you call a home and go back to sleep. Right now, you are going to do this." He said, irritated with the man. He was trying to help him out and this was the thanks he got.

"Fine, but I better get paid double for this." The man grumbled, the sound of rustling sheets in the background indicating that he is getting up.

"Whatever Inuyasha, just get here." He said again.

"Feh" Inuyasha said, hanging up.

"Sesshomaru looked at the phone, annoyed that his brother had hung up on him yet again before he could brief him.

_Why am I helping him again? _

Sesshomaru looked through his top drawer for another envelop when he saw the photo he always kept in his desk for times like these.

_That's why._

* * *

Inuyasha glared at the phone he just tossed on the bed, he had a late night last night and he wanted to sleep in. No his brother had to call him in on his day off and tell him he had to be there.

_He just doesn't want to work today._

Inuyasha scoffed at this idea, his brother was always working.

He climbed in the shower but not before looking toward his bedside table, taking note of the time. He had enough time for a quick shower, his eyes lingered for a second on the picture that was resting beside the clock. Before he went down memory lane he calmly grabbed his things and went to the shower. He needed a nice cold shower.

Shortly after his shower he grabbed his keys and walked out the door, not really in that much of a hurry to get to the hospital.

Realizing he hadn't even ate he drove to the diner he always went to when he was on break at the hospital. He could spare a moment to grab something to eat on the way.

Walking into the diner he was greeted by the hostess Yumi.

"Hey Inuyasha, kinda early for you to be up. Do you want your usual table." Yumi asked while looking appreciatively at the man.

"No, I just need something to go. They called me in for a quick case or I wouldn't even be up right now." Inuyasha grumbled, looking at the girl. He knew she had a crush on him, but she was not his type. She was just too easy for him, he wanted a challenge.

_Just like she had been_.

His mind went briefly back to his early thoughts this morning before shaking his head. He did not need to think of her while he was about to do this surgery. He needed complete concentration, all she was was a mysterious distraction that haunted him for 7 years.

After some time he noticed Yumi trying to get his attention, he focused back on her and noticed that while he had dazed she had already left and came back with a meal for him to go. He thanked her and left, shaking all his previous thoughts out of his head.

Walking into Tokyo General for what seemed like the thousandth time, he rode the elevator to the appropriate floor to his brother's office, wishing this would be over soon. He did not like losing sleep on his days off, which were far and few in between.

When he walked into the office his brother was waiting there for him, doing last minute preparations.

"I see you finally decided to show up, we need to leave, the patient is already here waiting for us and you haven't even had the time to scrub up." Sesshomaru said while walking out the door and into another door, Inuyasha silently falling behind. He thought he was doing this surgery alone, not with his brother. They never needed both of the doctors at the same time. One was always enough, though he guessed there would be times they would both have to come in just to throw suspicion off of how Miroku was the only one with the cure.

Inuyasha continued to follow his brother, silently irritated that he had not been told anything about the case but he would know soon enough.

They stopped in front of Miroku's door and knocked, if it was up to Inuyasha he just would've barged in but Sesshomaru was with him, he did not need another lecture about proper procedure.

Once the door opened he stormed in and took a seat close to the 2 ladies then decided to ask the question that had been bugging him since he got here and found out they were both needed.

"Well Miroku, we are here. What was so important that both of us had to be here? You only need one of us." Inuyasha said with annoyance, he then took the time to look slightly at the girls and noticed one of them was in a sling.

He took in a breath after looking and the scent hit him like a ton of bricks.

_She is here in this room right now!_

His mind screamed and his eyes widened when he noticed the one in the sling was slightly frightened.

_She should be! I looked everywhere for her, now she shows up looking like someone else and just waltzes back into my life?_

"Kagome." One word was all it took and she was flying out of her chair and headed for the door.

_Not this time!_

* * *

**AN: So what do you guys think of this chapter? I noticed I haven't gotten many reviews but I hope you guys still like this. A few things have happened yet again around here but when is that any different? Please review and tell me what ya'll think. The more reviews the better the updates!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry my fans that I have been MIA, alot has gone on and life happened yet again. Few things I would like to cover, new years, stories and life.**

**I have alot going on this new year but I will attempt to finish this story while ninja finishes Mute Girl. **

**I will be closing all open stories except WW and will open the others when I have time. **

**Life is kicking my ass, so sorry if I dont update alot. **

* * *

Kagome stood still as Inuyasha blocked her way, she had to find a way out and fast. Thinking of all the spells she had ever used her brain finally clicked on a transport spell. It wouldn't do much but she could use it to her advantage.

Quickly making a fast move knowing he would follow she changed courses fast enough she had time to do the simple spell. One minute she was faking right and the next she wasn't there.

Kagome came out on the other side of the door running as fast as she could, she knew none of them had known her powers had awaken.

They wouldn't know what she had done until she was all the way to the car making the getaway. She just hoped they didn't piss Sango off too badly, she was a decendant of a demon slayer.

_Oh no Sango! I left her there and the spell will wear off soon!. _

Kagome thought about going back but she was already too far gone. She needed away from that man and fast. As soon as she saw the car she attempted to jump in but realized she did not have the keys, Sango did.

Nevertheless she found a cab pulling up just in time. A small middle aged woman walked out of the car just as Kagome bolted in. Rapidly giving the driver directions back to her place of refuge.

The middle aged woman just gave the girl a pitied look, whatever had just spooked her had something to do with one of the 2 consulting doctors and she knew the girl would not live to see the night. No matter how far she ran.

* * *

Inuyasha just blinked as Kagome vanished from sight, he didn't know what just happened but he would find out. Seconds later he heard the sounds of running outside of the door, he turned to go see but found he was stuck to the floor.

_She used her powers on me to keep me here! How could she? Wait until I see her again, she won't be able to use the same spell twice._

The sound of Miroku being slapped knocked him out of his thoughts, standing in front of him was the image he just saw running out the door. But he knew this was not Kagome, but the host she had used to cover her identity.

"You, what is your name and what are you doing with Kagome?" He asked brashly, not thinking of anything but finding out where she is.

"Watch it half-breed, I am a decendant of a demon slayer, name is Sango and it is none of your business what I am doing with Kagome." Sango replied evenly, her Hiraikotsu mysteriously showing up in her hand.

Inuyasha slightly faltered, no one but the people in this room and his family knew he was a half-demon and he thought slayers had died out centries ago. Apparently not, seeing as one was standing right in front of him, brandishing her weapon.

Miroku looked at awe at the lady, he knew he had to have her.

Sesshomaru regarded the scene with slight dismay, Sango knew of what they were and that could jeapordize their business.

"Sango, you seem to pose a problem to us, and we have to find a way to fix this. Either we kill you or you come to work with us." Sesshomaru bluntly stated, surprising everyone in the room.

"I would like to see you try demon." Sango said reading her weapon.

"I do not go by demon like you do not go by slayer so show some respect, I could have killed you without saying anything." He replied evenly, waiting for her response.

Sango looked over the group apprehensively but knew she was safe, afterall, she was the only one with knowlege to Kagome.

With a slight smile she withdrew her weapon and raised her hand to Sesshomaru in a gesture of respect.

"Sesshomaru, I will work for you, as long as you keep Inuyasha on a leash." Sango said while laughing at Inuyasha's attempts to look menacing. If she was an average person, he would intimidate her but she was not average and therefore he simply looked funny.

Just as Inuyasha was about to start talking again a knock on the door halted everything.

Rin popped her head in and spoke as though everything were normal. She of course ignore the adoring look of Miroku who was slightly itching his way toward Sango's ass, Sesshomaru looking as usual with a slight frown on his face, Sango smirking at Inuyasha and Inuyasha looking as if he wanted to murder Sango.

No nothing was out of the ordinary at all.

"Sess, you have a visitor dear." Rin said while slowly walking up to her husband.

"Sess?" Sango slighly snickered before her new boss threw her a menacing glare, now that one scared her non-average self.

"Who is it, I am kind of busy." He replied, eyes only for his wife.

"Your mother dear." Rin said.

Miroku and Inuyasha's face drained of all color.

"Your mother, what is so wrong with that?" Sango asked after watching the aformentioned 2 draining faces.

"It just is." Inuyasha replied trying to find a place to hide with Miroku following suit.

The door opened and the middle aged woman walked into the door.

"Hello boys, I noticed you let a girl run off without stopping her."

* * *

**So you guys know the drill, REVIEW! Sorry for the lateness as I have said, things have changed and I have been major busy. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for everything guys, today has just been a shitty day. 1st find out we have lost 3 baby snakes in the apartment now, then we find our wallet was stolen and the girls have been very active. I will give as much as I can but sorry if it is a short chapter. **

* * *

Kagome gave the money to the cab driver and watched as he drove away.

She slowly walked into her small little shop and went straight for her special herb rack.

_Thank Kami I had made some strong pain reliever before this happened. Why does he have to be one of the ones who has to treat me? I am sure it is just a simple break._

Kagome slowly rubbed the mixture on her arm, the mixture quickly seeping into her skin and numbing the pain.

_Kaede has to know how to fix this! She knows more about medicine than Inuyasha does!_

Confident that Sango had made her escape by now she decided to call her and apologize for leaving her like she did, it was just too much seeing Inuyasha.

Now that she thought about it, Miroku looked vaguely familiar. Quickly dialing Sango's number she sat down in her outside lounge chair watching the beauty of her rose garden.

**_K: I am soo sorry for leaving you!_**

**_S: I know how to take care of myself_**

**_I: Who is that on the phone? Is that Kagome? Give me the phone I want to talk to her!_**

**_S: Don't you dare touch my phone and it's none of your business who I am talking to. (SLAP)_**

**_K: I have to go Sango, bye!_**

**_I: Listen here you...(dial tone)_**

* * *

Inuyasha glared at the aquired phone from the fuming Sango, while she had slapped Miroku he grabbed the phone to talk to her.

Quickly redialing her number, while memorizing her number in the process, he got her voicemail to her shop.

_Wicca Shop, this is Kagome, I am sorry I can not get to the phone at the moment but please leave a brief reason on why you are calling and a call back number. Have a Blessed Day. _

Inuyasha growled and then realized his mother was still in the room. His face promtly drained again.

"I will not ask again, why did you let that girl get away and where is Kagome?" His mother asked while giving a good stare down.

"Mother, that woman that just left was Kagome, and this lady right here is named Sango. She will lead us to Kagome and also she has agreed to work with us, she being a decendant of a demon slayer." Sesshomaru answered calmly.

* * *

**So sorry guys! This is all I can crap out tonight, I have been so busy and I am still busy and falling asleep. Please review guys! **


	6. Chapter 6

**So yeah yesterday was NOT a good day for me, and guess what! I am sick again! Hopefully I don't end up back in the hospital like I did this last time. ER anyone? Anyways, I go to the office of our apartment complex and find someone dropped off our wallet, but guess what! Not before they robbed us of our money. Thankfully there was not much in there, but still, I am mad they took the initive and took out all the money we had. I think they thought, hey I found it so I should keep the money as a finders fee. On the outside you can't tell I am pissed, but if your gifted, you can feel the electricity I emit. Sorry for the rant, on with the story.**

* * *

Inuyasha's mothers stood there, not knowing what to say to that. If she had known it was Kagome she would have stopped her herself. Sango finally noticed her phone was not with her and she yanked it from Inuyasha's grasp and hit him upside the head with her weapon.

"I told you to leave my phone alone!"

"And I told you I wanted to speak with Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled back, trying to think of a way to get out of the room.

His mother finally jumped out of her thoughts when another slap was heard. Miroku really needed to have his hand chopped off.

"I have to go boys, you have already wasted enough time by staying here her." His mother turned to leave and sent a pointed glare at Miroku, he just didn't know when to stop.

"You heard mother Sango, take us to see Kagome. We still have to fix her arm or it will be permenantly damaged, no matter how many spells she tries to use." Sesshomaru commented while hugging his wife.

"She's not going to be happy about this, but that arm needs to be fixed, fine but just to fix her arm. Anything else, leave alone or she will run again and this time no one will be able to find her. Not even Kaede." Sango replied while glaring at Miroku and his twitching hand.

"I will reschedule all your appointments, this is more important. Bring her home boys." Rin said while walking out the door.

"Agreed, Inuyasha, you are to stay here. We do not need her running again."

"What! No I am going! You can't stop me!" Inuyasha yelled and started for the door. Next thing he knew, he was waking in the basement of the facility.

"Bastard!" The one word echoed throughout the entire room.

* * *

Sango pulled up into the driveway of the shop, shortly after Sesshomaru pulled in afterwards. She knew Kagome would not like this and she would most likely be hiding but they needed to fix that arm. Hopefully she would see that.

Slowly getting out of her car and making her way up to the door, she prayed that everything went okay.

"Kagome, where are you?"

"Up here, I needed to get some roots for my pain potion. I am almost out." Kagome called down from the attic.

Sango gestured for Sesshomaru to follow her as she made her way up. The attic had been turned into a greenhouse of sorts, they had all they would ever need.

"Kagome, I brought Sesshomaru with me, you really need that arm fixed." Sango said gently, hoping Kagome would not disappear.

"Fine, I can't make anymore yet anyways, the roots are not ready. Did Inuyasha come with?" Kagome said with slight fear and hesitation.

"No, he is otherwise occupied. I came so I could fix your arm, nothing more." Sesshomaru replied, walking over to the nearest table and clearing it off. It wasn't the hospital but it would do in a pinch. He knew she was a neat freak, everything was sanitized.

"You threw him in the basement again, didn't you?" Kagome asked with a slight smile.

"This Sesshomaru does not know of this basement that you speak of. You must have hit your head too during the fall, unfortunately I can't fix that." Sesshomaru said.

"Right, and I am Queen Clarion." Kagome laughed while sitting in front of him.

Before Sango knew what was going on, Kagome's arm was slowly mending itself. Whatever he did, he did it with inhuman speed.

_I guess he doesn't trust me to know the secret. Yet._

"I had forgotten you can do that, I have missed that ability. In 7 years I have wracked up quite the breaks and Kaede has fixed them all, but you are still the best at this." Kagome said while looking at her mending arm with adoration.

_I wish I had his healing gift!_

"You have a gift all on your own Kagome." Sesshomaru said while packing what little he used.

"Everyone keeps saying that but I don't see it."

"You will, in time. Don't be a stranger anymore Kagome, I won't hurt you." Sesshomaru said while looking at her pain stricken face.

"It's not you I am worried about hurting me." Kagome said in a solem tone, turning around to fiddle with a fern plant.

"I married Rin." Sesshomaru said, hoping that would cheer her up.

"I am so glad you guys finally tied the knot! When did you get married?"

"We married 7 years ago, about a month after you vanished."

"I am sorry I missed it." Kagome said, slowly remembering a night she wished she could forget.

Before the memory started Sesshomaru grabbed her and gave her a big hug, it was out of the ordinary for him, but he sensed she needed it. She was afterall, his little sister. If only his brother would stop being a ass and marry her already. They were meant for each other, but he never did get the story on why she left.

"Kagome, I know its hard but please tell me why you left, imouto."

"Kikyo and Inuyasha." That is all she was able to say, but she knew he would understand.

Kikyo was always after Inuyasha and somehow, on that very night of their anniversary she had gotten him. It hurt to think about but she was glad Sesshomaru knew now.

He just hugged her tighter and she held on for the ride as the tears flowed down.

Sango stood back, knowing this was what she needed, while she slowly plotted Inuyasha's death. She was sure Sesshomaru would not mind now that he knew, in fact he might help. Him being a dog demon, he knew how to hide a body.

Nobody noticed the figure who stood just below the attic door, listening to every word that was said.

* * *

_I am sorry Kagome, it wasn't my fault._

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Bad or good? Don't forget to review! I don't know if I made any mistakes if you guys don't tell me! **

**imouto- little sister**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys hope you liked 6, now lets see what this chapter holds. Still going through alot but taking it day by day. This chapter was inspired by my girl ninja, she made me a video and i just got inspiration. **

* * *

For a few minutes everything in the attic was silent, you could hear a pin fall. Next moment there was some shuffling and noise coming from the attic doorway.

Inuyasha shrank back into the shadows, keeping his aura and scent away from his brother. Years of training with his dad and he was finally able to do this ability. He rarely used it and now he was greatful his dad took the time to teach him how to hide from Sesshomaru, it came in handy sometimes.

As if Sesshomaru still knew he was there, he non-chantly looked his way and did a small nod.

Inuyasha looked bewildered, he was sure he had hidden himself from him.

"Is there something wrong Sess?" Kagome asked while wiping her nose with a tissue.

"No, just thought I saw something but I was mistaken." He said while walking out the shop door, Sango and Kagome following.

Inuyasha slowly came out and took the opportunity to look around the shop. In front of him was 7 years work of her new life in the shop.

Hearing his brother start up his car and leave he started listening for when they came in. Just in case he went up in the attic and took a seat, waiting for Kagome.

* * *

"Kagome, I am going to leave now. I start early in the morning with Sesshomaru, I will make sure I check on you before I head that way." Sango said opening her car door.

"I will be ok Sango, no need to check up on me. Just head straight to work, Sesshomaru is a very punctual guy." Kagome replied while wringing her hands.

"I gathered, but I will still come to check up on you. No argueing." Sango said while shutting her door and starting up the engine, effectively stopping the conversation.

She pulled out of the driveway with Kagome waving at her, it was no use, she was going to come in the morning to check on her.

As soon as she was gone Kagome started back into her shop and decided to start cleaning up around the shop.

The shop door opened and a tinkle of the bell was heard from the backroom where Kagome ended up when a person came into the shop.

"Hang on, be right with you." Kagome yelled from the back room, grabbing the herbs she was previously reaching for. Dusting her jeans she walked out of the room and toward the counter.

"Do you need any help Kagome, I heard about your broken arm." The brown haired, brown eyed man said. The man was lanky in size but had a boyish charm.

"I am fine Hojo, I went to see a specialist, see my arm is on the mend." Kagome answered showing him her mending arm.

"I know you have all these herbs but I brought you some home-made pasta so you wouldn't have to cook tonight." Hojo said while putting the covered dish on the counter, readjusting his weight in the process.

"Thank you Hojo, I was just locking up the shop, how about you just leave it there and I will get it on my way out." She replied while trying to get him to leave.

"No, thats okay, I can wait for you. You don't need to be doing this much and we can share this. There is enough for two."

"How kind of you, but I already had plans." Kagome said while hoping he got the hint.

"Oh, well okay, I will just leave you to it then. Bye Kagome, hope you get to feeling better." Hojo said, turning around and walking out the door. She waited until she heard his car leave before she went back to closing the shop.

The attic was the last place she closed up, she walked up the stairs and was amazed by the night sky shining from the ceiling.

She loved this time of night, it was her quiet time and it was the best time to think.

She lifted her hands in the air and took a deep breath, slowly exhaling and expelling her thoughts on Inuyasha.

_I wonder if Sess will let him out of the basement when he gets home._

"I thought that idiot would never leave." Inuyasha said walking out of the dark shadows, looking at Kagome's shocked and terrified expression in the moonlight.

_Shit how did he find me?_

* * *

**Ok guys you know the drill! Leave reviews!**


	8. READ ME

I AM SORRY LIFE HAS TAKEN YET AGAIN ANOTHER TOLL ON ME AND MY WRITING, HAVE BEEN HAVING TO TAKE ALOT OF BREAKS FROM WRITING HERE RECENTLY. AS WITH ALL MY STORIES IT SEEMS I HAVE LOST INTEREST IN YET AGAIN ANOTHER STORY. I DONT KNOW IF I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY OR NOT BUT THINKING OF YET AGAIN PUTTING IT UP FOR ADOPTION.

PM ME IF YOUR INTERESTED


	9. READ ME AGAIN

MUSIC DANCING FREAK IS NOW IN OWNERSHIP OF THE STORY, HOPEFULLY IT WILL BE UP ON HER SITE SOON ENOUGH AND I WILL TAKE IT DOWN FROM MY END, THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO HAVE LIKED THE STORY I AM SORRY I COULD NOT FINISH IT MYSELF. IT SEEMS I HAVE THAT PROBLEM. HOPEFULLY SHE WILL BE ABLE TO FINISH IT ALOT FASTER THAN I WOULDVE.


End file.
